As a dispenser attached to a mouth of a container containing a liquid, such as a an antimold, a detergent, a sizing agent for textiles, household wax, a hair liquid, an aromatic, a repellent, a pesticide, and a medicine, there is known a trigger-type liquid dispenser that, in response to operation of a trigger, actuates a pump to dispense such a liquid in the form of foam through a nozzle.
Such a trigger-type liquid dispenser includes a dispenser main body fitted to the mouth of the container by, for example, a fitting cap, and the dispenser main body is fitted with a pump and is also provided with a delivery flow path of the liquid force-fed to the pump, and the nozzle is fitted to a delivery port, which is an outlet end of the delivery flow path. The nozzle is structured to include a tubular-shaped outer tubular body that, in a section thereof, has a triangular or a rectangular shape and is also structured to include a partition wall that is disposed on the inner side of the outer tubular body and that has a dispensing hole. Thus, the liquid, after being force-fed to the delivery port through the delivery flow path by the pump, is dispensed to the outside through the dispensing hole. Furthermore, the nozzle is provided with an air inlet hole that extends in a direction perpendicular to the axis direction of the dispensing hole and that has one end open to an outer surface of the outer tubular body and another end open in adjacent to the dispensing hole, and air drawn through the air inlet hole is mixed to the liquid dispensed through the dispensing hole to allow the dispensed liquid to foam (refer to, for example, Patent Literature 1).